Panama
Reina Mercè Fernández de la Cruz is a fan-made character for the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the Republic of Panama (パナマ, Panama) Appearance She has somewhat long curly dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. Since she doesn't have an army, she can't really have a military uniform. However, she wears a tan Defense Forces uniform with kneehigh black boots and black fingerless gloves. When not in uniform, she wears either a pale pink sundress with sandals or a white dress with many layers called a pollera. But she often wears a pollera so you'll never catch her wearing her defences uniform. Personality and Interests She is a relatively friendly and good-natured girl with many extroverted qualities. She takes life easy, with no worries; she is very willing to help others. She has a good sense of humor, especially in bad situations. Despite this, she is frustratingly late to World Meetings. She gossips often, and she is very concerned about others' opinions of her. She speaks in a loud voice, especially when trying to whisper. And may I mention that she's not the best at remembering names? Because of that and her faulty memory, she often runs around with a notepad and pen. In spite of this, she is still rather intelligent and quite gleeful. She has a pet harpy eagle named '''Ciudad, after her capital city. She speaks both Spanish and English fluently. Relationships Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) Veneziano, along with his older brother, Romano, discovered her when she was just a small country, populated by several indigenous peoples. Nowadays, she's still rather close to the brothers. Lovino Vargas (South Italy) Romano, along with his younger brother, Veneziano, discovered her when she was just a small country, populated by several indigenous peoples. Nowadays, she's still rather close to the brothers. Alfred F. Jones (America) In 1904, he bought the rights to build the Panama Canal. After about a decade, on August 15, 1915, the Panama Canal opened. And after several decades of having control of the Panama Canal, thanks to the Torrijos-Carter Treaty, she gained control of the canal in 2000. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) Just eleven years after the Italy brothers found her, Antonio took an interest in her and claimed her territory for Spain. For about three centuries, he acted as her father figure, when she was just a colony. But in 1821, she declared independence against him. William Wallace Bonnefoy (Scotland) In the late 1600s, he attempted to make a colony of her territory, but he failed. Miserably. Francis Bonnefoy (France) Before America bought the rights to build the Panama Canal, he had tried to do so, but it didn't work out the way it was originally planned. Marukaite Chikyuu Romaji Lyrics Ne ne SUPEIN, CHICHA wo choudai, Ne ne MADRE, Ne ne MADRE, Mukashi ni tabeta CHURROS no ano aji wasurerarenaindesu! Marukaite chikyuu! Marukaite chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Atashi Panama! Ay, hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai, Watashi wa roshia-san to nakayoku ne! Ā, iya, sore wa hontōni hontōdesu! English Lyrics Hey, hey, Spain, give me chicha Hey, hey, Madre, hey, hey, madre! I can't forget the taste of those churros I had long ago~! Draw a circle, it's the Earth! Draw a circle, it's the Earth! Draw a circle, it's the Earth! I am Panama~! Ay, with just the stroke of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen! I am friends with Russia-san! Oh, no, it-it's really true! Spanish Lyrics ¡Hey, hey, España, dame chicha! Hey, hey, Madre, Hey, hey, ¡Madre! ¡No puedo olvidar el sabor de los churros que tenía hace mucho tiempo ~! ¡Dibuja un círculo, que es la Tierra! ¡Dibuja un círculo, que es la Tierra! ¡Dibuja un círculo, que es la Tierra! ¡Soy Panamá! ¡Ay, con sólo un golpe de un pincel, un mundo maravilloso se puede ver ~! ¡Yo soy amiga de Rusia! Oh, no, es verdad! ﻿ Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:North America Category:Central America Category:Characters by XxAisudoesnotwantxx